The 50's
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: This is about the Cullens in the 50's and everything they had to go though, Normal couples Em/R and A/J Hope you like it Please Review
1. What's Up

**Chapter one: What's Up **

It was the 1950's. Emmett and I have been together for almost 25 years and we are happily married. Alice and Jasper came into our family almost ten years ago.

"Rosalie come on" Alice yelled walking into mine and Emmett's room

"What Alice" I said.

"Emmett wants you downstairs" she grabbed my hand.

I groaned, I hated when Alice did this but for Emmett, sure. Alice let go of my hand and I walked over to Emmett.

"Yes" I said

"How about Shopping" Emmett said

I was shocked , Emmett wanted to go shopping "What, you want to go shopping Emmett, every time I asked you to go you groan and say No"

"Well I want to this time" He smiled, his wonderful smile.

I looked over at Alice who had a wide smile on. "Did Alice put you up to this" I asked

"No" Emmett said, he looked down at me.

"He is lying" Edward said walking into the room. Someone time's I hated his power to read minds but when it helps me I love it. I looked over at Alice who had an innocent look on her face.

"Well" I said whispering in Emmett's ear "If you are lying, I would not expect anything later" I kissed his neck.

"Yep Alice put me up to it" He said smiling.

"Emmett" Alice groaned.

"Sorry Alice, but you know me" Emmett smiled taking me by the waist.

"Oh Please stop thinking what you are thinking" Edward said.

"Oh Edward, Dude really" Emmett smiled.

I giggled and Edward walked away in frustration.

"Ok Alice why did you put Emmett up to this" I asked

"Well the last few days when I asked you said No, so I though if I got Emmett to ask you would go" She smiled he Alice smile.

"Well there was one flaw in your plan Alice, Emmett hates shopping" I said

"Well it was still a good plan" She said, Jasper walking into the room.

"Now what did this little pixie do this time" Jasper asked standing next to Alice.

"I just wanted to go shopping" She said.

"Oh Alice my dear you truly a evil girl" Jasper said kissing her hair.

I looked up at Emmett "Well are you coming" I asked

"Where" He asked

"Shopping, you just asked me to go" I smiled

"Um No, I just asked for Alice"

"Yay you are coming" Alice smiled

"Yes, but only if Emmett comes" I smiled up at Emmett.

"Rose" He groaned

"Emmett please" Alice begged.

Emmett looked down at me "Fine, but if I came Jasper has too"

"I already was" Jasper smiled.

"Fine, but before we go I have to hunt, Rose you want to come" Emmett asked.

"I went a little while ago, see you soon" I kissed him.

"Ok" He ran out the door.

I walked up to Alice "I must say I love you ways to get people to do what you want them to do"

"Yes I do have my ways" Alice said, Jasper smiled down at her.

I walked upstairs and went to see Edward.

"Yes Rosalie" Edward asked

"Are you coming with us" I asked

"I was not planning on it" He said looking up from his book.

"Fine, stay here and read" I left and went to go change my outfit.

I put on my light blue dress. Sense it was the 50's I hated the poodle skirt look, so not me. But I loved the way Emmett had to dress to fit in. I smiled at the thought. I heard Edward groan in his room. "Shh it Edward" I yelled

Than Emmett ran into our room and Kissed me hard on the mouth. I let go and gave him a look "Emmett Cullen do you think by kissing me that will get you out of shopping" I smiled at him.

"Um maybe" He kissed me again, I kissed him back than left and walked down the stairs.

"Ready Alice" I asked

"Sure" She smiled

Emmett ran down the stairs so fast he shock the house "Emmett" Esme yelled

"Sorry" He said coming to my side.

"Oh Em" I sighed.

Alice looked up at Emmett "Even thought she is still coming I am still mad at you Emmett" Alice said, as she took my hand and we walked outside. Emmett growled than fallowed with Jasper. Alice and I got in Emmett's old truck, it was from the 40's and I hated it. It had been along time since we went out, it had been very sunny lately if Forks.

But it was a wonderful rainy day so we drove to town for a little shopping, I did love the occasional shopping trip, but if it was up to Alice she would go every day of her life, forever.

We drove to town. We all got out of the car and walked along the side walk. Everyone in town thought we were all a little strange. They would look at us like , we were the most beautiful people in the world. I know how much Emmett hates when guys come up to me. I hate when girls look at Emmett, it makes me want to rip out there hair.

Emmett took my hand, I always knew when I need to be comforted by him. I smiled up at him. He kissed me lightly. Alice and Jasper walked closely next to each other, they did not like public affection, but they were always so close. But Emmett and I, we loved it, I loved to be with him, I loved him. We were nothing like Alice and Jasper.

"So ready to shop" Alice asked.

"I am never ready" I smiled.

We walked into a small little shop. There were so many girls in the store.

"I just want to find a new skirt" Alice said. I looked at Jasper he looked so uncomfortable. Alice smiled at him and that seemed to make him feel better, but I was still worried. Jasper was still new to our way of life, Not killing Humans. I know I hate what I am but, I still did not want to kill innocent people. It is true Emmett had one slip, and Jasper did also, but that was a few years ago. It has been a while since they have been out so I was worried for both of them. I stayed close to Emmett and Jasper to make sure everything was ok.

"Do you need help" A woman asked. Jasper's eyes blazed

"Sorry we have to go" Alice said grabbed Jaspers hand and they left very quickly out the store. Emmett was looking at the girl like he was about to eat some steak. I grabbed his hand and used all my force to push him outside into fresh air.

When we got outside were not there, they must have gone to hunt. We reached the car and I looked at Emmett.

"I am sorry" I said getting in the car.

Emmett's just looked at me

"It was so early to let you out" I said

No answer. I just drove back to the house, when we got back Emmett just ran off into the woods. I felt horrible and I knew he did also.

I walked in the house "Hello Rosalie" Esme said .

"Hi" I sighed

"What happened" She asked

"I feel horrible, Emmett and Jasper almost slipped, and Alice went with Jasper to hunt and Emmett ran off , I feel horrible" I replied

"Oh Dear he will be back"

I knew he would but still I worried about how he was doing. I knew how horrible he must have felt, I know the first time he really slipped he would not speck to me for hours, he could not face me, I hoped he sis not feel like that know.


	2. Better and School

**Chapter Two: Better and School **

I was just sitting in our room. I was so worried about Emmett. I wanted to go run and find him but by now he would be far away and I know he need some time, but I also hoped he hunted to help with his thirst. Finally I heard Carlisle down stairs. I lightly ran down the stairs.

"Carlisle" I said walking up to him.

"Yes Rosalie" He replied

"I am worried about Emmett"

"Esme told me what happened, He will be back I don't think he can stay away from you for to long"

"I know but I am so worried"

"Maybe he found Alice and Jasper and they are hunting together"

"I hope so" I smiled hopefully at him, than I walked back up the stairs.

Soon later Alice walked into our room "Alice" I said getting up.

"Hello"

"Emmett home" I asked

"No, I thought he was with you" She said.

"No, I hope everything is ok, maybe I should look for him" I started to leave , but Alice took my arm.

"No, just let him think, Jasper is thinking downstairs" She replied. "But, Emmett probably thinks you are disappointed in him"

"I know, but I am not I know how hard it was for him"

"Yay" She said "Come on lets go downstairs" She took my hand and we walked down the stairs. She walked to the chair Jasper was sitting in and sat on the arm of the chair and I sat on the couch.

"Don't worry Rosalie" Jasper said, he always knew how I felt partly because he was an empath.

"But I am" I replied

"He should be back soon if he is not home by dawn I may have to send Carlisle to get him" Esme said walking into the room.

"Yes" I sighed, I missed him. I felt horrible for what I did, I did not even think about him and Jasper, I just thought of me. Like I always do and Emmett always brought out the best in me.

That day went by and Emmett was still not Home. Carlisle was about to leave when he walk though the door.

"Emmett" I said running into his arms, I hugged him but he did not hug me back. He pushed me away from him, than with out even looking at me walked upstairs.

Edward came down. I looked at him and thought _Edward what was he thinking_

"No Rosalie I cant tell you"

_Yes you can I am his wife, Edward please I am worried about him_ I thought.

"He thinks you are disappointed in him and thinks that he will never be able to control himself" He said, I ran up the stairs. I went into our room where Emmett we sitting on the bed.

"Em" I said. He did not look at me. "Emmy Please, I am not disappointed in you we all slip sometimes, and you did not even slip you were about to but.."

He stopped me "You had to get me out of the store Rosalie, if you had not had pushed me out I would have killed her right then and there, I thought I was stronger than that"

"Emmett, you are strong, I should have thought of you before we left and did not"

"I thought hunting would help, but.."

"Sometimes it does not help, I think we should stay out of town for a while than go a little at a time to get used to it ok"

"I am sorry I ran of Rosie" He kissed my head "I love you"

"I love you too, just don't run off like that again" I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. There was my Emmy Bear. I leaned into his chest. Gosh did I love this man so much.

"So I guess this means no school in September" He smiled at me.

"Oh Yes you are going, I don't think I can go without you Em, we will work on it we still have two months to work on it"

"Ok , Just for you Love" Emmett leaned in and kissed me. "School should be interesting, here anyway"

"Yes it will" I replied.

"Come on lets go downstairs" Emmett took my hand and we walked down the stairs. Alice and Jasper we sitting on the couch, Jasper's head was on Alice's lap.

"Hi" Alice said, stoking Jasper's hair.

"Hi" Emmett said, sitting on the chair, I sat on his lap. I curled up on his lap.

"How are you" Alice asked Emmett.

"We talk, I just need to practice" He said.

"Yes, I have to also" Jasper mumbled. Alice smiled at him. He picked his head up and took Alice's hand.

"Carlisle and I will be back" Esme said as they both ran out the door.

"So what are we going to do" Emmett Asked.

"We could talk or I have no idea" Alice said.

"I don't care" I said, breathing in Emmett's sent. Emmett held me tightly.

"Oh come on Rosie you don't want to do anything" Emmett said.

"Nope I am fine" I said

"Ok Rosie"

Those two months went by and it was time for school. We had to blend in. We all decided to be Seniors. So we would all be in the same classes and I could keep and eye on Emmett and Alice could keep an eye on Jasper. When we walked into Forks High everyone looked at us as if we were the most beautiful people they has even seen.

I took Emmett's hand. We all walked to our first period class.

"Rosalie Hale" The teacher called, I raised my hand "Jasper Hale" Jasper raised his hand. Jasper and I pretended to be Twins, we looked so much alike.

"Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen" She said. They all raised there hands.

Emmett and I held hands under the lab bench. Our first class was science.

"Now everyone get a partner, than answer these questions" The teacher Mrs. Norwich said.

"Partner" Emmett asked me.

"Yes" I smiled

"OK now get to work you have the whole class to work than hand it in when you are done" She said.

"Wow a whole period this will take less" Edward said so quietly only the four of us could hear. _I know, we did this last year _I thought, Edward gave me a look he hated when I would talk to him by using my mind. But I like being mean to him.

"Rosalie" Alice said turning back to look at me. "After school can you and I go shopping please I am having with dual symptoms, I have not shopped in two months" She wined.

"But" I started to say but she gave me the Alice look. "Fine but just for like an hour"

"Yay" She said.

Emmett smiled. We finished the work very quickly than handed it in.

Our other classes dragged on, Than it was time for lunch. Pointless really.

We all sat down. Alice next to Jasper, they held hands under the table. I sat next to Emmett, he had his arm around me, probably because all the guys were looking at me and he wanted to show them I was his. And I was fine with that. Edward sat between Me and Alice.

"I hate this" Edward complained "All the Guys are thinking about Rosalie" He said. I heard Emmett growl.

"It is ok Em" I smiled

"I hate when we move it is always the same thing, the guys like Rosalie and the girls think odd things about Me and Emmett and Jasper and the out of place boys like Alice"

"I think they are sweet no one ever talks to them" Alice said, smiling over at the whole table of nerds who thought she waste most beautiful girl in the world.

"Oh Alice" Jasper sighed.

She smiled at him and kissed Jasper's cheek. Than all the boys at the table frowned.

"Oh Alice way to make them sad" I said.

"Your one to talk, those boys over there" Edward pointed at the football player's at te table two away from us "All think you should dump the brown haired tall guy and date one of them because they are better"

"That's rude" Alice said, Jasper nodded.

"I am gonna hurt them" Emmett said as he started to get up but I pushed him down.

"Em please they are only boys"

"Sure Boys" He but his arm back around me and I kissed him.

"Now they are coming over" Edward said. I looked up and two small looking boy's were standing in front of us.

"Hi" The blond one said. " I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out sometime"

"No, I have a boyfriend" I said. Emmett gripped tighter to me.

"So, who care's"

"I do I love him"

"I think you should go" Jasper said.

They shot a look at Jasper and Emmett, winked at me than left.

"I can't wait till this day is over" Edward said.

The day did go by. And I was happy it did. I was also happy Emmett was doing better controlling himself, I loved how well he did at lunch with those guys.


End file.
